1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called double latch type safety belt buckle provided with an engaging portion engageable with a tang and a latch member for preventing the tang from moving away from the engaging portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various buckles of this type have heretofore been proposed, but many of them have a disadvantage in that they are complicated in structure because they require a latch member in addition to an engaging member having an engaging portion, both movably provided on a base, or in that the engaging portion is in the form of a protrusion and the mesh engagement between the engaging portion and a tang is unreliable or unstable, or in that the latch dissociating force is not moderate due to the manner in which the engaging portion and the latch member receive the force exerted on the tang, or in that it is not easy to add means which perform various functions and the buckle lacks flexibility of design.